


Pokemon: Soulflower

by Maximum118



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Masks, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Rival Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum118/pseuds/Maximum118
Summary: After being kidnapped from a young age, Carnion and his friends escape the masked woman. Along with taking their masks off and seeing eachothers faces, they begin a journey to find their families and who they are. Their bonds soon grow as teammates and friends.But there are some people that will stand in their way, The other six that stayed with the masked woman. With conflicting feelings and with the masked woman hot on their trail. Carnion and his friends have to use their pokemon to protect themselves.Can they help the other six to remove their masks? Will they find their parents? Who is the masked woman?IMPORTANT, I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON SERIES. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ANY POKEMON AND I DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC IN HERE.I do own the following characters--CARNION-NAUPAKA-CLEON-CALYPSO-NATE-AMETHYST-SOUL-HEART-VIOLET-ROSA-XAYVIONMy friend owns the following--MAUVE
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Gladio | Gladion/Sun, Gold/Silver (Pokemon), Hop/Masaru | Victor, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Kudos: 4





	Pokemon: Soulflower

A flare Grunt gets pushed into a wall, as he stares down in fear at a pale white mask with slanted eye holes and a curved smile giving off an eerie aura. The mask had some sort of tribal marking and a painted carnation on the edge just barely missing the curved mouth.

The grunt shivers in fear.

"You better start explaining what you know of Champion Sun." Says a rough alolan accent. "Or my partner will make you." He says motioning to a Pokemon on his shoulder dressed as a Pikachu as it let out a cry.

"I-I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH!!! THE CHAMPIONS DISAPPEARED YEARS AGO!!!" says the grunt as sweat poured down from his forehead. As the grunt could feel the glare from the masked black hair in a braided man.

The Pokemon on the black-haired braided masked male's shoulder let an angry cry out. The male looks to the Pokemon "Mimikyu **(Whose nicknamed Astro)** calm down. He doesn't know anything."

He lets the grunt go. He turns and begins to walk away as he hits a button behind his ear with the Mimikyu on his shoulder. As he exits the alley he stops at seeing another masked child leaning on the wall.

"Cleon? Thought you wanted to return to base to see your precious alpha." He says in a sleek voice, Cleon walks up to him.

"I left without you and the masked woman would have kicked me out, now let's get going Carnion," says Cleon voice sounding British.

"I'm honored." Responds Carnion as he looked to Mimikyu, Astro, "Ready to head out Astro?"

Astro lets a happy cry out as he jumps up and down on Carnion's shoulder.

Cleon lets out a laugh as they begin walking back to base. When they get to the base, they report to the masked woman in her quarters.

"Ah, Misson done already?" Says the masked woman eagerly.

The two boys and Pokemon nod and await their orders.

The masked woman claps her hands together and looks at them as she says "Excellent! You may rest today!"

The boys nod, Carnion picks up Astro who was by his feet and waves by to Cleon, returning to his room.

Cleon waves back and at Carnion's retreating figure. He then returns to his room as he opened the door he grabs a book and reads. Soon though his Gardevoir, Candy, appears in his room appearing right in front of him.

"AH! Candy!!! Don't do that!!!!" He shouts almost about to throw the book at the Pokemon when she appeared. Candy blinks at her trainer and giggles. Cleon twitches "Don't you laugh at- WOAH!!! " he shouts as a shiny gardevoir appears and he falls off his bed.

"GALATEA!? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?" he shouts at the other one as he gets up to dust himself off.

"Because I'm here?" Says a voice, Cleon turns to the direction of the voice. A male about his age jumps in through the window.

Cleon gets stars in his eyes under his mask and runs over to the male hugging him.

"Mauve!~" chirps Cleon as he feels his mask gets pulled off. Revealing his ice lavender eyes and the wavy bangs of his platinum blonde hair. Mauve takes his off and looks at his omega with his purple eyes full of love.

Cleon blushes and let's go then looks away "You kept me waiting, idiot!!!" He says trying to look tough.

Mauve pouts and begins to exit through the window "Guess I'll leave" he says.

Cleon panics and stops him "No! Please don't leave!" He says with a pleading look. Mauve smirks and enters once again. Cleon blushes and looks away from his alpha.

Mauve gently places his hand on Cleon's cheek and guides him to look at him. Then he slowly began to caress the platinum blonde's cheek. Cleon leans into the touch and lets a faint purr out. Mauve smiles and gently moves his hand to his omega's chin gently pulling Cleon in for a gentle kiss, which Cleon gladly accepted knowing this will be the last time.

Meanwhile, Carnion was taking the long route to his room. He didn't want to be locked in his room for a while so he walks among the halls holding Astro.

He stops and looks at the cafeteria where yet another masked child sat. This one had red hair in a little ponytail and the mask had a golden heart that looked like snakes connecting around the eye. Carnion blinks under his mask and realizes it as Heart.

He took a step into the cafeteria, Heart looks up and flees upon seeing him. Carnion looks down and sighs, he always wanted to get to know Heart but every time he even walks up to him Heart flees or his twin brother, Soul appears. He begins to resume his long walk, alone.

"Carnion!!!" Shouts a familiar voice he turns and sees three more masked children all girls. He smiles as he knew who these three were.

"Naupaka, Amethyst, and Calypso! How did your missions go?" He says as he walks towards them. The girls smile.

"Easy! Ha! Masked Woman should give us more hard ones!" Says Amethyst boldly as she places her hand on her hip.

Naupaka sweatdrops "Mine was hard! I didn't do anything!" She says as she places her hands behind her head.

"Except sneak into Soul's room." Says Calypso as she giggles, Naupaka blushes and throws a heal ball at her.

"Shut the f*ck up Cal. You were on the same mission because you snuck into Violet's room" Says Naupaka, Calypso gets depression lines.

Amethyst snickers "This is why I don't have a crush." She says proudly, Carnion facepalms as he doesn't say anything. He knows exactly who says this too.

Astro lets a cry out as the girls pet him. Calypso then looks up "How haven't you know who got caught for sneaking into someone's room?" She asks.

Carnion shakes his head and places Astro on his shoulder "I have no Idea probably because he doesn't report right away." he answers. He then checks around him and looks at the girls.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" He whispers Amethyst and Calypso nod. Naupaka gets question marks above her head, Carnion looks at her with a really look.

She then blinks and connects the dots "OOOOOHHH!!!! THE-" she says rather loudly, the three quickly cover her mouth. Astro let a groan like cry out. Amethyst looks to Carnion.

"We are. You just give the call." She says, Carnion nods and walks off. As the three girls went another way. Carnion passes another male masked child and gives him something. The two keep walking their ways as they talk through the masks.

"Nate are you ready, over?" Asks Carnion through the private link they made.

"Yea. Thanks for getting garchomp for me." He responds, Carnion smirks and silently chuckles.

"Sorry didn't read that, over." He says a sigh could be heard over the com.

"I said. Thanks for getting garchomp, O V E R!" Says Nate very irritated by Carnion.

Carnion smiles and laughs "See you later, over." He says signing off. He walks to his room door to see a note from Heart, ok they do kinda talk but through notes, they leave at each other's door. Carnion grabbed the note and read it:

" _One day I'll be able to talk to you person to person...But as you know I'm a bit skittish...Good, see you alive. I put some cookies in front of your door! their your favorite! I think Xayvion took them, sorry!! Have a nice sleep!_

_-Heart_ "

Carnion looks down to see a least one cookie in a bag. He picks it up as Astro lets out a cheerful cry. Carnion opens the door and closes it writing one last note to Heart as he ate the delicious cookie.

Later that Night~

Carnion wakes up and slowly opening his lime green eyes. He quietly gets up from his bed and gets ready leaving his mask behind, he shakes Astro awake as the pokemon let out a tried cry. Carnion gently picks him up and grabs a bag, with four other dusk pokeballs, placing Astro in it. Carnion grabs the note and quietly exits his room placing the note in between the door of Heart's room and jumps out the nearest window.

He walks along the balcony then jumps on the edge of the base and knocks on Cleon's window. Cleon was already awake returning Candy to her quick ball. He turns to the window and mouths 'One second.' Carnion nods knowing why.

Meanwhile, Cleon looks to his alpha who was asleep. He kisses Mauve's cheek leaving a note that said:

" _Mauve,_

_I left at night...please don't worry. Carnion and the others will be with me. We had to escape...this woman can't keep us hidden and away from our families...Just know I will always love you. We are forever one, I will return to you when the time is right...for now....just hang in there....please for me..._

_Always Love, your omega, Cleon_ "

Cleon exits through the window not knowing the note falling on the floor.

The duo jumps down and looks at each other. Carnion blinks at Cleon in shock.

"Lavender ice eyes?? along with platinum wavy hair?? that's strange" he asks with a chuckle. Cleon smirks as he looks to Carnion.

"You have lime green eyes. That doesn't really go with black hair in a braid." he countered, Carnion twitches.

Four others came running. As they look to the duo, the 2nd darker-skinnedgirl ran up to Cleon with a smile.

"Bro is that you??" She says, Cleon smiles and hugs her "Calypso!!!! it's been so long since we actually saw eachother big sis!!" He says.

Carnion and the other darker-skinned girl blinks "wAIT YOU TWO ARE RELATED!?" they whisper shout.

Calypso looks at them " Let me guess...Carnion? That's Naupaka next to you " She says, then Cleon leans in " then that means the two others are Nate and Amethyst...and yea we're related!"

Nate leans in "How? You barely look alike!!!" He says.

Then Amethyst leans in "Yea! One focuses on pyschic and fairy types! Then the other focuses on fighting types!" She says, Carnion nods as confusion was on his face.

Naupaka leans in as well " One is more smug! The other is a bit of an idiot!!!" She says.

Cleon & Calypso twitches and veins pop on their heads "WE HAVE THE SAME MOTHER BUT NOT THE SAME FATHER!!" They shout.

Carnion looks to the group "Let's get going before she realizes we're gone...." He says, the five look to him and nods.

They quickly leave, leaving the base behind.

Next Morning ~

Heart wakes up and slips his mask on. As he exits the door a slip of paper lands at his feet. He picks it up and reads it:

" _Heart,_

_Your the only other person we can trust in this base. By the time your reading this me, Cleon, Calypso, Nate, Amethyst, and Naupaka are long gone from this horrible place. Your cookie was delicious. We'll return to you guys as soon as we find our parents...And free you guys._   
_I never got to say this but...you are extremely talented at battling and from what I read in notes a very kind person. You don't deserve to go through what the masked woman put us though....I promise we will be able to talk without the mask..._

_Your friend,_   
_Carnion "_

Heart grips the note with a smile under his mask as he hid the note. He begins to walk away to his Mission.

"I trust you...  
Be safe.."

**A new generation has gone on the beginning of their journey! What wonders await them!!**

**Team of the the day!~**

**Team Astral-**

**Mimikyu, Nickname: Astro, Nature- Naughty, Gender-Male**

**Lucario, Nickname: Vega, Nature- Brave, Gender- Male**

**Rockruff, Nickname: Comet, Nature- Timid, Gender-Female**

**Eevee, Nickname: Star, Nature- Naive, Gender- Male**

**Eevee, Nickname: Cloud, Nature- Serious, Gender- Female**


End file.
